why me
by twilightvamp321
Summary: bella lifes had been nothing but pain she lives with abused parents and her life keep getting worse rated:m kust to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Lifes a pain in the ass well for me everything is happy with fuzzy unicorns and rainbows but no your wrong my life name is Isabella marie swan and i live with my abused living a lie behind everything but no i had to suffer to have this kind of life never had a happy one or never well,i well not hate or fall in love cause love is nothing but pain all you get is pain no one to help you no one to care and thats how my life starts with nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella pov

Mom and dad were the least i want to see when i came back from work all they ever do is beat me up and lie to everyone that i fell and that pfft im working cause of them so i`ll earn money and they just rob it from me so they could buy there drugs and beer i hardly ever get money is a good thing no one has notice my bruises all this time maybe someday i could escape from this horribly place that i live in i remember when the first time they beat me i was 5 back then they said that im on worhty filthy never wanted me pfft as if i care they never loved me the only person that did stood for me the hold time was teddy i remeber when my best friend give me tedddy he also cared but teddy as great even though it was a stuff animal i still love him i still have him all these years never the less.

Isabella marie swan come down here and make me and ur mom breakfast if you dont you know whats gonna happen do you!said my stupid dad,stupid old man i muttererd under my breath good for nothin you`ll still beat me up later you dumb here happy i almost YOU THERE YELL AT ME IM YOUR FATHER THE ONE WHO CARED FOR YOU HAVE RESPECT YOUNG LADY,_pfft as if i care i gotten used to on how u hit me _i sir so what would u like for breakfast father i said,get me the usual and give me my can i of beer dad slightly muttered under his breath while i did all the hard work on this jeez can i just live in peice and not in pain for once im already scared since these years he keeps getting wors and darling i hear someone say must be mom i thought she love me but shes just like my dad stupid and bossy as dear isabella is making breafast for us today dad said with happy inside of him hes always happy when moms around more torture the better he always says in his go fetch me a ciggaret mom here you go mom,dad i said with bordom wait isnt today the 13 of august so that means that today is the first day of high school yippy this is gonna be a pain in the mom dad um today is the first day of high school so um can i leave nowi said but i was a bit nervous since they hardly ever let me out of the house,sure u could go but come back early you got that dad sharply said with the glare.I was a bit scared of him since he used that glare he always used it when i go to work or other occasions.

Okay now i have everything i wonder what time is it.I look at my watch shit im going to be late better dad im leaving already bye i said,_why bother they dont even care about me _i thought pafethic aw im leaving so why should i the door on my out i walk to school the worst part is raining oh and did i ever mention that we live in forks the coldest place ever yup so hardly the sun ever come out and lucky me i dont have a umbrella better use my backpack for cover,15 minutes have past and i see my school forks high an lucky me im the new student hope this aint like my other school and at least im not wet and the rain stop so i think i caan handle the rest of the got my shoulder and when i turned around i see...

me:yes a cliffhanger ha ha

naruto:were am i?

me:omg naruto ur supposed to be in the other story god listen for once

naruto:um k but which story is this

alice:boo its twilight

itachi:hn

me:ok random narut characters are showing wtf

edward:not all

harry:cedric ur alive

edward:wrong person dude

me:veryone just shut up somone just say something already

itachi:allow me plz review and she does not own twilight or us and if u dont review*activates sharingan*

me:heheh so plz review if not i tell itachi and harry and alice to kill u

naruto&edward:hey what about me

me:eh who care harry a wizard itachi is a cool ninja and alice well idk e need gir power

alice:yea

me:so plz review if not they well kill u in ur dreams and when ur alone yea so they kill u yay u guys die hip hip hurry

alice:she ate to much sugar bye evryone wait tell next chapter


End file.
